True love
by shippo3313
Summary: So... I decided to post the story over here either. This story it's based on Avatar, but it has just OC'S and there is another time, another avatar and another action. P.S. If you find something like this iword /i, report . There should be italic.
1. Chapter 1 REWRITTEN

_"It was a very cold winter at the South Pole, I had to stay there with my dad and help him train the young waterbenders. But I wasn't a simple waterbender, I was also the princess of the Fire Nation and my mother wasn't only the Fire Lord, she was the avatar either. This story is about how I felt in love, about how much I suffered, about the curse put on my family and about how I've learned what's important in life."_

As Mia said, it was a cold winter at the South Pole. Mia was just 17, and she was a very talented waterbender. Her father was from south and her mother was Fire Lord and Avatar, thing that made her travel a lot and Mia didn't spend too much time with her.

They were there just for 2 weeks, and the lessons for the kids went great. At one moment, a Fire Nation ship arrived in the tribe. Mia sighed. "I think we're going back home. Thanks a lot mom." She said that on a very sarcastic tone, because she didn't want to leave, being a waterbender made her feel much more comfortable here.

It was her surprise to see that, not the captain got off the ship but one of the youngest general's of the Fire Nation. General Chan, he was about 24, and Mia noticed him before at the balls organized at the palace, and as a matter of fact she started to have a crush on him. And now she finally had the chance to talk to him.

With slow steps trough the white, cold snow, she was getting closer to him, her heart was starting to beat faster and she felt like the winter was gone and instead there was the hottest summer ever. "Well hello general! Looking for someone?" Although she was confident on the outside, her confidence was gone. She was starting to find her words harder, his pale skin, his black long hair and his deep amber eyes, made her float into another world. _"Am I in love?"_

She stopped floating when Chan, bowed in front of her with respect. "Your highness." This was one of the thing she hated, bowing and being that respectful, she was human like them too.

"Please stop with the formalities, and call me Mia." Chan stood up, trying to find his words, but when he saw her smile, her deep blue eyes like the ocean, her beautiful look without any make-up to fake her looks, he was hardly speaking. Was he falling in love too? "Did my mother sent you?"

"Yes, as you know the war between the Fire Nation and the EarthKingdom it's pretty complicated and she has to accomplish her avatar duty. She asked you and your father to go back to the RoyalPalace to take care of everything while she's gone." She wanted to say no because she knew she would leave all those children without a teacher, but she had to do it, she was the heir of the throne and even she didn't want to become Fire Lord one day, at least she could've do her duties as a princess.

"Ok then, we're leaving tomorrow morning." Mia turned around so she can tell her father the news, but she had to add something. "See you tomorrow, general Chan." Service with a smile, that was her motto.

The night passed quickly, all the kids said goodbye and made her promise she'll come back soon. She went directly to her cabin and stood on her bed almost crying. She was afraid to fall in love again, after what her last boyfriend did to her, just using her because she was the princess. She stopped crying when somebody knocked at the door. "Mia, I wanted to ask you if you would like to have breakfast, in case you didn't eat anything before we left."

A short smile appeared on her face, not only that he remembered that she asked him to call her Mia, thing that most people forgot the next day, but he cared if she ate or not, thing that nobody outside the palace ever did for her. She stood up, whipped away all her tears and opened the door. "Actually, I'd love to have breakfast, general."

"Hey, I stop with the formalities you do it either." She just smiled while he drove her to the room where was a table with a lot of food, they were alone, mostly because Mia's dad ate as many sea prunes as he could before they left.

They laughed together, talked about a lot of things. Mia really wanted to tell him what she really felt, even if something inside her told her that she shouldn't she did it anyway. "Chan, I really want to tell you something, but I'm a little bit scared about how you'll react."

Chan just smiled, and looked in her eyes. "It's ok, you can tell me anything, don't be scared."

Mia took a deep breath to give her strength. "Chan, I've noticed you for a very long time, at the parties from the palace and many other times. But yesterday, I felt exactly as always, like I'm in love."

Chan took her soft hand into his, and took one blonde highlight and put it after her ear. "Mia, I've noticed you before either, not in the same way you did, but…" Mia looked down, how could she be so stupid, she really taught he would love her too, she was just doing a stupid teenager move. But not, that wasn't the truth, Chan softly took her chin and made her face him. "But yesterday, when I saw you coming trough the snow to me, I felt way different, like the whole world stopped and it was only you and me, I was falling in love with you Mia."

Mia started blushing, was that a dream, would she wake up in her bed from the cabin and realize that was just a fantasy? "Chan, I don't know what to say…"

"No need to say anything." Then he kissed her soft lips; that was the first kiss that Mia really felt it was real. It was the first time in her life when she felt that way.

After they finished eating, Chan escorted Mia, to her cabin and kissed her one more time. "One more thing Chan, I wouldn't want mom or dad to find out. See, I just had a very bad experience with a guy and I don't know how she'll react if I'd tell her I'm in a relationship again."

Chan just kissed her forehead. "Then, this is our little secret, my princess."

It took shorter than usual to arrive at the palace, anyway, the person who was welcoming them didn't please Mia too much. It was Yan Cho, his family was very close to the royal family and after one year ago when his family died in a fire, Fire Lord Rena invited him to live at the palace. "Mia, I'm so glad you are home again, how was your trip." He also had a crush on Mia for two or three years.

"Any time when I don't see your face is a great time." She sarcastically smiled at him.

"Don't be s rude Mia, you can't know what future reserves." She saw a grin on his face, which was a bad sign.

"I know what my future reserves me, and I don't see you anywhere." He couldn't annoy her. Or at least not today, she was happy that she was loved by someone for real.

"You are missing an option my dear… arranged marriage." His grin became more evil this time, and Mia started to be angry.

"And you're missing on fact, my mom wouldn't destroy my life with something like that."

"Ohh, I think she would, after that incident with your ex-boyfriend, she would want to protect you. She wouldn't want your heart to get broken again, so who would she chose for this other than the one who stood by the side of the royal family for so long?" Mia was angry and although she tried to ignore him she just couldn't.

One year has passed and in that period, her mother didn't say a thing about marriage, thing that made her think that all the things that Yan Cho said, were just some words to annoy her.

Chan got a one year furlough so he could stay with Mia. They had a great time together and they loved each other a lot, no sex was implied until one day.

Mia and Chan arranged to meet in a villa of the royal family from the capital. Chan was already there when Mia arrived. "Hey, what took you so long?" He said while kissing her.

"My training took longer than usual." He kept kissing her deeper and deeper, he wanted her a lot, but he wouldn't do anything is she wouldn't want it, he loved her too much to hurt her. "Chan, I decided, I want to do it with you. Right now."

Chan stopped kissing her for a moment. "Mia, are you completely sure? I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want you to regret it later."

"I'm sure, I won't regret it later, I promise." She tried to reach his lips, but he didn't let her.

"Ok, but promise me that you have any doubts you'll tell me to stop." She nodded "And I promise I'll extremely gentle." After those words he caught her lips into a deep kiss.

He took her in his arms and carried her to one of the bedrooms from the villa. He gently placed her on the matrimonial bed and kissed her again. He broke the kiss and started kissing her soft neck; a soft moan escaped her lips. He slowly undressed her from her beautiful blue dress.

He kissed and touched her entire body, he made sure she was pleased and she was wet enough so it won't hurt her so much. In the end, after all the playing and teasing they got to the main thing. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Chan, I'm not holding back, not now! Go ahead and put it in, but please be gentle." He gave her a sweet, soft kiss.

"Always, my love." Chan slowly entered inside her, trying no to hurt her. A loud moan escaped her mouth, Chan kissed her trying to take away the pain. The pain slowly disappeared, becoming an uncontrollable pleasure.

They spent that night together in each others arms. The next morning Mia realized few important things. "Chan, I came up with a decision, I'm going to tell mom about this. I feel like I can't lie to her anymore, and in the end, it's my life I can do what I want." Chan agreed with her. He helped her dress back, and promised her he'll wait right there for her.

She went to her mother, told her everything that happened in the past year, and she told her only one thing. "Honey, this is your own life, and you do what you want. But take care not to get your heart broken."

From the outside, Yan Cho heard everything, and he was extremely angry, he had to think of a way to gain her.

Mia ran back to Chan as fast as she could. She had to tell him. When she got there she embraced him tight, and he got the message. "I'm so happy."

"Me too, my love. Me too."


	2. True love Chapter 2 REWRITTEN

Mia and Chan were together for already five years, but the war with the Earth Kingdom was getting worse and worse everyday and Chan had to leave as general. Mia didn't want him to go she wanted him to stay there with her where she knew nothing could happen to him.

Here they were on the docks saying goodbye, Mia tried to make him stay but she couldn't convince him. In the end she tried to tell him something important with tears in her eyes. "Looks like I can't make you stay, at least let me tell you something important…"

But when she was about to tell him one of the soldiers came to him. "General, we should leave now with the entire fleet." Chan just nodded.

"I'm sorry Mia, I don't have time right now, but let me tell you something, in seven months after I come back, I'm going to marry you, no more waiting, I swear." He gave her one kiss and left.

But Mia couldn't escape on thought in her min. _"What if you won't come back?"_

After that goodbye, she went back to the palace escorted by two guards. She couldn't believe that he left like this. Now she was almost alone, just her mother was left since her father went to help with the war too.

When she got back to the palace she was surprised to see her mother in the garden. She was 50 and Fire Lord for almost 30 years, it was a big thing especially after the way she got the throne.

She knew she was taking her statute as Fire Lord very serious, and she didn't have time to enjoy a little bit of relaxing time. But she was almost shocked when she heard that her mother started crying.

Mia ran to her to see what was happening. "Mom, are you alright?"

She wiped away her tears, and gave a short smile to her daughter. "I wish it would be."

"But, what happened? You can tell me." Mia was worried, she never saw her mother this way. Not even at her mother's funeral, maybe because she had to fight with her in an Agni Kai in order to get married with the man she loved and get the throne.

"Mia…" Rena bit her lip, trying to find a way to tell her daughter the horrible news. "… I'm dying…"

"What?" Mia started crying, how was that possible? How could she die? It was way to early! "No! There is no way you're dying!"

"I'm very sick, a none of the healers could do anything for me, I lost this fight my little princess." She took Mia in her embrace, and let her cry on her shoulder.

"But, why? Why you?" Even is she was an adult and very mature, she still couldn't act that way in this moment. This was her moment of weakness, her weak point.

"Do you remember when you were four and you had that horrible accident?" Mia nodded, not being able to speak anymore. "I would've done anything to save your life, so I went in the spirit world to ask for help, it was the only way. They gave me a little poison, the poison that saved your life."

"Wasn't that the year when my hair slowly started to become blonde?"

"Yes it was, because the poison had a substance that affected that." She held Mia tightly in her embrace, she knew she was pregnant and took care not to hurt her or her baby. "But that poison came with a price. When I accepted, the spirits help I accepted a curse on out family."

Mia widened her eyes. "Wha.. what curse?"

"For the next 500 years the Avatar will be born in our family. And your baby will be the one who will start this cycle."

"How do you know?" She was surprised, she didn't tell anyone, she was the only one who knew. She discovered that she was pregnant on her own.

"I was in the spirit world few days ago, and the spirits that put the curse on us told me and the rest is history." She knew this was hard for Mia to accept but, that was truth, a cruel truth but she needed to know.

"And how is that a curse?" Mia's head was full of confusion now, and it was hard to process anything right now.

"You will see in the next years, trust me." She looked away remembering that there was another problem to be solved. "And there is another problem, Yan Cho." Mia widened her eyes _that bastard. _"Do you remember when he saved my life, and I promised I will fulfill him any wish? He came to me this morning and he said that he made up his mind."

"And what did he asked for?" Her voice was full of hate, and of course she had reasons.

"He put me to choose, either you marry him either he becomes Fire Lord in few months." Mia was shocked, that little son of a bitch would've done anything to get her. "My decision was clear, since I knew about the baby and how happy you are with Chan, I told him that the throne will be his in six or seven months after I make a deal with the Earth King.

"You're the best mom ever."

Rena looked up seeing that the sky became darker. "We should get inside, looks like a storm is approaching." _"I just hope the fleet will be alright."_

Rena helped her daughter stand up and went inside. On her way to her quarters Mia met with Yan Cho. "Looks like you got the news from your mother princess."

"Which ones, the bad ones or the extremely bad ones?" He gave a little smirk. "And a little thing, I expect you to treat me with more respect, you're not Fire Lord yet and my rank is higher that yours until then." She kept walking without letting him say another word.

He was very angry now and whispered to himself one more thing. "Ohh, just wait Mia, you'll be mine in the end."


	3. True love Chapter 3

After that discussion with mom i decided to go in my room. Oh no is Yan Cho, relax Mia you can annoy him and you can make hi feel like the last loser in the world.  
"Yan Cho.." I said with my don't bother me tone.  
"Princess, I think that your mother told you about my options." That's it, if i wasn't pregnant I ...  
"Yes she did." The fun starts right here.  
"I think that you have a word in this story don't you?"  
"Yes, and all i can say is that you are going to be a great fire lord, because i don't even want this throne or to marry you." OK maybe this is too much but if i won't tell him this he is going to flirt with me until he gets what he wants "And when Chan comes back from war i will marry him..." but he talks before i finish my sentence.  
"But there is nothing that keep you together, or there is?" ok that's the finish line.  
"Ohh there is. I am pregnant and you can't do anything about it." Ok if he has anything to say about it I'm coming with the best part.  
"But, if your mother discovers that you are pregnant with a general. What do you think is going to say about this?" OK he's dead.  
"Well... she knows about my pregnancy, and funny stuff that kid is going to be the next avatar and the avatar will be from my family for the next 500 years and your coronation will be in five months and i will have a happy life. And now excuse me i need to rest, I had a long day." I finally finished it.

It's full moon, I can't sleep, I need to waterbend. But I think I'm just going to think about Chan and this is going to help me.

_The next day._

It's morning, I want to sleep.  
"Good morning princess!" One of the servants is here." I'm here with your jasmine tea."  
"Good morning, I'll go to have the breakfast in a half an hour."  
"I'll tell this to your mother. By the way somebody is waiting for you." I don't know and i don't care who is at this hour.  
I'm dressed up, with my make up on, my hair is up and all i have to do is to eat something because this baby wants food. When I was going downstairs I saw my dad and Chan. Was this real or just my imagination, they just left yesterday. I couldn't stay there and watch, i ran to them. Yes it was real.  
"Chan! I thought you left yesterday." That's really strange.  
"My ship had to come back because of the weather, and i decided to let somebody else to replace me." Those are the best news.  
"And about i wanted to tell you yesterday." Ok you can do it Mia.  
"Sorry i hadn't time to listen to you."  
"Chan, I'm pregnant." You did it Mia.  
"Those are great news!" She kissed me without any word. This is the best day ever.  
"I have something for you." This day can't be better then that.  
"What's this?" An engagement necklace?  
"Marry me Mia!" Oh Agni!  
"Chan, you left me with no words. You already know my answer." I gave away my hair and he put the necklace on my neck. We were happier then ever. We ate the breakfast in bed and we spent the hall day there, and we did some adult stuff. I will never forget this day.


	4. True love Chapter 4

This day can't be better, just me, Chan, out baby and the memories that keep us together. Someone knocks at the door, who the hell disturbs me? Can't be possible, this idiot again?  
"What the hell are you doing here, Yan Cho?" What the hell is him doing here?  
"I just want you to know that if you marry with him you will regret." What the f... "Have a good day princess." That's it he's dead. I almost started to run after him and kill him but Chan caught my hand.  
"He's just trying to annoy you, remember that you are pregnant and if you get angry you will just hurt yourself and the baby and remember that i will protect you." His words made me turn back, i know what Yan Cho is trying do , if i will have this mood and i will be panicked it's possible to abort. I have to be calm and to stay away from him. "Please forget about him and remember our beautiful moments, our first night together."  
"My first night with a man." I know this i weird but i lost my virginity when i was 21. "That was how i told you no pain, no blood, just you and me and our love."  
"So don't let him annoy you, we are going to marry in 3 months and he is going to be crowned in 5 months and after this baby will be born we are going to leave and travel." that's f***ing right.  
"You are right I don't have to let him doing this to me, I'm not just the princess of the Firenation I am fighter." and i'm doing what i want with my life.  
"That's the girl i met at the south pole."

_The next morning_

I hate this part of the day, I have to wake and walk trough the palace and meet that idiot. Wait where's Chan?

"Morning princess." A familiar voice told me.  
"Morning Chan, why didn't you wake me up?" He's so sweet because he didn't woke me up.  
"You were so tired last evening and i wanted to let you sleep more." He's the best. "By the way your mother told me that she wants us to come to a war meeting this evening." No way to be there.  
"I'm not coming, that idiot will be there and i don't want to see him for the rest of my life." Please all the spirits from the spirit world kill him.  
"Mia remember that you are still the Firenation princess and you have to go if you like or not." I hate when he's right.  
"But make sure that there's no water because tonight it's full moon. And an angry waterbnder plus full moon, you know what i mean." Yan Cho is dead. "I feel sick." I really feel sick."  
"Maybe it's from pregnancy, go to the bathroom and vomit if you feel it." I literally ran to the bathroom.

I finally could go to have the breakfast, but no way.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Yan Cho again, this day can't be worse.  
"Mom, what the hell is him doing here?"  
"He has to stay here until and after his coronation." I was completely wrong.  
"I'm trying to stay away from him and you are getting him closer to me?" i want to.. to... "I'm having the breakfast in my room, and mom i will come to the war meeting."

_In my room_  
"That's it Chan that idiot is getting closer to me!" I can't take it anymore.  
"What do you mean Mia?" I think i have to take it step by step.  
"Mom said that he will stay here from now." And i can't do anything about it. "I can't stay and watch, his plan is moving and i have no plan."  
"You may not but I have one." Finally good news.  
"I'm listening."  
"You have to make him feel like the last loser in the world." I see. " We are now in war with the Earth Kingdom, he will come with a strategy, you have to come a better strategy inspired from his and a lot of good ideas."  
"That's a beginning."

Yan Cho prepare for Mia's coming.


	5. True love Chapter 5

It's already evening, I have to go to the war meeting. Mom said that i have to dress with my armor.  
"I think i will let my necklace in my room." I have a bad feeling.  
"Why, you look pretty." Bad feeling.  
"First at all it doesn't fit with the armor, and second I have a bad feeling."  
"Ok, but remember the plan." I will  
"That's why I'm going there." I told you that i will.

_At the war meeting_

In one moment everyone could hear a strong blow. Then one of the guards came screaming.  
"Your highness we are attacked." But in one moment nobody could see anything. I felt somebody catching my hand brutally. I few seconds the light came back, and i was caught by the enemy.  
"If somebody makes only one step, i'll kill her." Why, are all of this happening to me? "So just let the guard down."  
"Let the guard down." Mom do something.  
"You high.."  
"I said let the guard down, and make one step back." That's all you have?  
"Mom ,please help me!" I'm so afraid.  
"It looks like she doesn't bend, so she's powerless." I knew that something wrong will happen.  
"Please let her go and take me." My mother was talking but i didn't listen because i was thinking about my baby.  
"I think i will keep her, because if i take you she will be crowned." Tears appeared on my face, I was so afraid, but not for , for my baby. "So, don't follow us, if you want her to be alive."

_Earth kingdom ship_  
"Here is your room princess. You'll stay here for a wile. And let me tell you something about me, I like to rape my female prisoners and you aren't an exception, so prepare for something wild tonight." He's crazy. I f he rapes me i will lose my baby.  
When got out i started to cry, i didn't know what will happen to me. I looked out, and I saw that we are still very close to the Firenation, if we still stay here , i can escape.

The night came fast, and that idiot cam in my "cabin" again,  
"Are you ready to get laid?" He put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Get your hands of me!" I hope i can handle it.  
"A bad mood, don't you like your room?" I don't have words to describe this guy.  
"I said get your hands of me!" But he didn't listen, he undressed me very easy and started to fuck me hard.  
"Do you like it princess? I know that you do." I was crying, how the hell could i like it. But he finally finished, but my body was still in pain. I put my armor back, and looked outside, we were still near a town that is close to the palace.  
I took some water and drilled the wall. I was out very fast, when i reached the beach i ran how fast i could to the palace, but there were like 6 miles, when that ship could see no more i used waterbending to go faster. Then i finally was at the palace, the guards saw me fast. I went to my mother, i was crying in pain.  
"Mia!" She was so happy to see me.  
"Mom, i'm so happy that i am home." I really was.  
"Did they do anything to you?" How could i say her that one of them raped me?  
"One.. One of them... raped me." I started to cry again.  
"What did they do to you?" I can't say this again all i did was to cry. "Just, let's go upstairs, and rest. I'll take care of that man who did this to you."  
When i was in my room, Chan was looking out and thinking.  
"Chan.."  
"Mia, are you alright? How did you?" He asks to many questions.  
"Chan can i talk to you for a second?"  
"Mia, you have to rest, just rest."

"What's wrong?"  
"She told me that one of them, raped her."  
"What did he do? I swear that if I..."  
"Chan we have to wait, I'm sure that they are coming back. All we can do now is to wait and take care of Mia and make sure that the baby is alright."

I have to rest right now and i will se what's happening tomorrow.


	6. True love Chapter 6

I still can't believe what happened few days ago. But now everything it's alright, the baby it's safe like me too. Me and Chan planned the wedding in two weeks. I wanted a Water Tribe original dress to fit with my necklace and all I can say is that it's very beautiful. And the best part is that Yan Cho finally leaves me alone, I mean he talks to me but like a normal person. He has big plans for the future like me. A lot of old friends are finally talking to me again, because being the princess and traveling separated us. My best friend Yumi is now here with me. When i met her for the first time she was very shy, but when we became friends I made her a new person, and now she is one of the best firebenders. My life can't be better than that.


	7. True love Chapter 7

My marriage day, I'm waiting for this day for so much long. Not even Yan Cho can disturb me.

"It's the princess ready?" It's just Yumi for a second I thought that he is starting this again. "Did I scarred you?"

"No, it's okay. I just didn't see you coming. I'm so happy that you are here." What can I say, she is my best friend since I was seven.

"You seem worried. Are you still thinking about that bastard?" I turned around to the window. I don't want to talk about it. "Answer me Mia!" I know that she is worried about me, but I can take care about this on my own.

"Yes.." I finally said, with a clear pain in my voice "… I can't know what's in his mind. He just may do something to destroy this day."

"Mia, if you want I can be your bodyguard today to make sure that no one is going to ruin your day." She is such a good friend.

"Okay, but only this time." I hugged her after that and started preparing for the wedding.

_Somewhere else in the palace_

Yan Cho was walking through the corridor to an Earthkingdom woman, but not any woman. She was princess Mirai, the hire of the Earthkingdom throne. She betrayed her father and became a bounty hunter in the Fire Nation and the only thing that she cares about is money.

"I heard a lot about you, the traitor princess and the best bounty hunter in the Fire Nation."

"Why did you called for me?" She said with a smile that called for a big reward.

"I need you to separate two persons, princess Mia and her new husband general Chan. I s that enough for you?" She gave her one hundred pieces of gold. "Of course you'll get more the job is finished."

"It's enough for now. But let me ask you something. Why do you want me to take care of this guy?"

"I want Mia to be my Firelady, and only this little general stands between me and victory, I already got the throne all I need now is her. By the way, there is still her friend Yumi."

"That is going to cost you double." She smiled and took the money. "By the way, you should probably go to the wedding or you'll become suspicious." She left as well as Yan Cho did.

_At the party_

"Sorry to disturb you two but I want to talk to Mia." Those can't be good news.

"I guess it's important. I'm coming in few minutes sweetheart." Yumi didn't seem to happy when she was coming to us. "So what's wrong?"

"It's Yan Cho." I don't know why I even asked "He just showed himself, with a really strange smile."

"I think you should probably just stay at your place now, we can't know what he wants, so try to be silent. OK?" I know she is worried about me but she has to relax a bit.

"Ok, I guess you are right."

"I'm going to talk to my parents and you just eat something and don't drink to much." I think I solved this problem.

I went to my parents, I'm glad that they are having fun.

"You are so beautiful, sweetheart." Mom said with the tone that I love the most.

"You are as beautiful as your mother was at our wedding." Dad is the only one in this world who thinks that I look like my mother, all the others are telling me that I'm just like my father.

"You seem worried Mia. Is there something wrong?" How in name of everything is she doing this?

"No everything it's just fine." That wasn't my best lie "I'm going to Chan, see you!"

"When is she going to understand that she can't lie me."

"I'd love to know. But right now I'm pretty sure that we can't do nothing."

"You are so wrong!"

"Your highness, I hope you are having a great night."

"Listen to me Yan Cho, maybe you are going to be the firelord in few months, but that doesn't gives you any right to play with my daughter. If I hadn't any choice, I'd give the throne to someone else."

"Don't be so sure…"


	8. True love Chapter 8

"So… do you have a plan?" Yan Cho's voice said without thinking what he was doing by hiring Mirai. All he wanted was Mia, but what would happen if she would find out about his plans?

"I'm working on it. I watched them last night, they seem very close." Mirai was there, probably thinking about all the ways how she could separate them, the only thing she had to do was to chose.

"I don't care how close they are, all I care about is that they need to be separated before the baby comes and this will happen in few months!" He started at the earthbender.

"You don't have to yell, I'm doing my best. If you think you'll do a better job, take your money back and let's see you in action!" She knew what she was talking about, all his tries failed so the meant that another one would fail just like the others. "And I have two options."

"Let's hear them, and please take a cup of tea."

"My first one was jealousy…." She couldn't finish the sentence because Yan Cho started to ask her questions.

"Why it _was_?

"Let me finish the idea. The jealousy won't work because they have a real connection. But my second option it's much better and will work for sure. Chan has to disappear, in a way that will make Mia think that he is dead and he will never come back, and here you come to take her and her baby under your protection. But take care what you say!" This option was cruel but, all Yan Cho did was smiling.

"I like the way you think. But why to make her think that he is dead, we could simply kill him." She took some tea and opened her mouth to say something.

"I like the way you think too, but I want to go back to the Earth Kingdom and I need him as prisoner."

"So you want to go to your father with the glory of capturing general Chan?" That was for sure what she had in mind.

"I want to prove him that I'm not a fragile princess, and him as a prisoner is all I need."

They both took some tea and smiled a each other. Their plan was sick but both of them could win something from this.

iIn the royal bedroom/i

"Good morning honey!" Chan kissed me gently on my cheek. The last night was like a dream we couldn't make love because of my pregnancy but his kisses and touches were enough to please me and make me feel protected and more important… happy.

"It's already morning?" I wanted to stay in bed the entire day and probably this is what I'm going to do.

"Yes it is. Are you hungry?"

"Just a bit. But just stay, because today I'm going to teach you the advantage of being apart of the royal family. "

"Really?" I'll learn him how to be lazy. Just in few minutes after our little conversation the servants came with the breakfast.

"I was thinking about something." I wonder what he has in mind.

"What?"

"Right after Yan Cho's coronation, things are going to be different. And I'm not sure if he is going to be the nice guy that he is right now."

"You are right but what should we do?" I'm sure that he has a plan.

"How about going away, his coronation is in two weeks, we can go before it."

"That is… a great idea. But where should we go?"

"Somewhere we'll going to be free from everything, an Air Temple." Free like air, I like how it sounds.

"That is wonderful. We can go there and forget all our worries." My life can't go better.

Something that they didn't know was that they were watched by Mirai. Right after she heard she ran to Yan Cho.

"Yan Cho, we have big problems. If we are not going to act fast our plan is going to be ruined by Chan and his great ideas!"

"What do you mean?" He asked wile drinking from his cup of tea.

"Those two are planning to go away from the palace before your coronation! At an Air Temple! Tomorrow night I'm going to go on with my plan!"

"Make sure that you won't fail!"

"I never failed!"


	9. True love Chapter 9

The night just came, it was the perfect moment for an attack. Mirai had already the plan in her mind, all she has to do now is to wait for everybody to fell asleep and in her perimeter of attack to be no guards.

Mia was in a deep sleep, but Chan was awake, he had a feeling that something was about to happen and he was right. In few seconds after the guards left she threw a small rock to their window. Chan went to the window in just a second, she saw Mirai, her face was covered so he couldn't recognize her.

"Want to play a game, general?" She said playfully, she knew what would challenge him to a fight so she kept talking. "Or do you want me to go to your room and maybe fighting I'll hurt your wife." Her tone was much more playfully then before, and it worked. Chan jumped out of the room, prepared for a real fight.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He was angry and frustrated about what the girls said about attacking Mia.

"I'm here to eliminate you!" Chan was much more then surprised, he didn't have enemies, but wait… Yan Cho wanted Mia much more then the throne. He didn't have time to think about it because Mirai started her earthbending attack, Chan's defense, was good but Mirai was just letting him think that his attacks were good. She waited for the right moment. Chan just blinked and Miari got closed and chi blocked his body, he wasn't just down he was asleep. Mirai tied him tight and brought him to her little place.

Right after she assured that he can't escape she went to Yan Cho. He was in the living drinking he's favorite tea combined with alcohol. He was expecting Mirai's visit, and he was wondering if she brings good news.

"The general is my prisoner now! The girl will be yours." She was saying those things like she didn't know that she broke a true love, like she had no soul… like she never loved.

"You did your job right! You deserve your prize." He went to her and gave her the money. "I prepared a boat for you, like that is going to be easily to go to one of your ships."

"Thank you." She took the money, and wanted to go, but she stopped. "What are you going to say to convince the princess that you are going to protect her and make her feel safe?" She was curious, and she had the right to know for what she had to eliminate a general.

"Don't worry about it, tomorrow she'll be mine." His voice was clear, he knew what he wanted and he knew how will gain it.

_Near an Earth Kingdom ship_

"General!" Mirai yelled how loud she could, and her voice was heard by a man. That man was the same who raped Mia few months ago.

"Princess Miari!" He was very surprised to see her. People from the Earth Kngdom knew that she ran away, she was a traitor just in her mind and in Fire Nation's citizens opinion. "Take the ladder!"

"I have prisoner, help me to carry him!" The general went to her, but when he saw Chan, he was much more surprised.

_Ba Sing Se_

As soon as Mirai arrived into the city, with Chan chained after her, everyone started to talk. They couldn't believe what their princess did.

Mirai finally arrived at the palace, there her father was waiting for her, she was away for almost one year and her father was thinking every single day if she was alright. When he saw her, his smile appeared on his face.

"Mirai… your home!" He was so happy to see her, to see that she was okay and he was surprised by what she did. "Are you okay? How did you do it? And how…" He could finish the sentence because Mirai started to talk.

"Dad, I am okay and about this capture… While I was in the Fire Nation I became a bounty hunter to make money. I was hired to eliminate him… and he was my reward. I just wanted to prove you that I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm 23 and married." Her father was speechless, his precious daughter a bounty hunter.

"Who from the Fire Nation, would want to eliminate him?" The Earth King was surprised, Chan was the biggest general of the Fire Nation army.

"It was about jealousy, the man who hired me wanted to gain princess's Mia heart." She somehow was feeling guilty about it, but it was the only way to return home with glory. "I'd like to stay to talk to you, but I need to take a bath, I didn't took a real one for weeks."

"I think someone is waiting for you!" He said with a big smile on his face. She smiled to him too, and kept going to her room.

When she started to undress from her Fire Nation clothes someone stepped into the room.

"Looks like my princess is back." He was her husband, the one who waited for her for one year.

"Yuuta!" She ran to him, he caught her and hugged her, and kissed her deeply, then he started to kiss her neck. She couldn't resist the pleasure and started to moan. "Yuuta… not now, I didn't take a bath for weeks." He didn't listen to her kissed much more passionate.

"I don't care; all I want is to make you feel good. And I know that you want it too." The truth was that she really wanted it, she wanted to feel him, to make love with him the entire night. She loved him much more then anything from the moment she saw him. Of course her father didn't want her to marry him, but her mother convinced him in the end. He closed the door and carried his beautiful wife to bed. He started to kiss her everywhere and she couldn't control her moaning which was getting louder. When they started the real moment the pleasure they were feeling was like never. When they finished, Mirai couldn't fell asleep, she was thinking about what she did, what she broke.

"Anything wrong my love?" Her state was showing her real emotions inside her, anyone could read her in this moment.

"I feel like I did the worse thing in the world."

_The Fire Nation palace. The morning after Chan was captured._

"Mom, have you seen Chan?" Mia was worried she didn't saw him the whole morning.

"This morning… I didn't see him. Why don't you check the training field?" Mia's mother knew something but she wanted to hide it from her daughter.

Yan Cho was coming with a worried face, but most likely a fake one. "Your majesty, I found this message in the garden this morning, and you are not going to like it." The message was wrote by him, to make Mia think that Chan is dead and there is no way to come back.

"What makes you say that I'm not going to like it?" She was a bit worried about it.

"Read for yourself." He was smiling inside of him.

_"Your general is my prisoner now and right now while you are reading this he is dead. With love Earth Kingdom's princess."_ When Mia heard those words she started to cry and fell on her knees.

"This is not true… it's not true." She was feeling a lot of confusion in her just like her world ended.


	10. True love Chapter 10

"It's impossible… impossible!" Mia couldn't believe what she just heard. Her only love could be dead by now. In that moment she wasn't anymore that tough woman who she always was. Right now the only things she had were Yumi, her parents and her baby.

"Let's go to your room sweetheart, you need to rest, for your baby and your own health." Her mother wanted the best for her daughter, but knowing that in few months she won't be anymore here to make sure that her little girl isn't suffering was breaking her heart.

After the two women left the room on Yan Cho's face an evil smile appeared." Maybe she is suffering now, but I'll make her forget him in no time." Right after that he burned the paper with the horrible message.

_Mia's bedroom_

Yumi was coming to her friend right after she heard what happened. The guards had orders from Mia's mother to don't let anyone in her room. But Yumi… "Out of my way! I have to get in." And this is what she did. "Mia… are you alright?" Mia was staying with tears in her eyes, but somehow she seemed happy to see her best friend.

"Yumi, I'm so happy that you are here!" Yumi went to her and hugged her; she tried to make her friend feel a bit better. "You will tell me that I'm going crazy, but I don't think that Chan is dead, I feel that he is alive somewhere."

"Mia, you are not going crazy, you are the only one who can feel if he's alive or not." She tried to calm her, to make her believe that there are still chances.

"I need your help to take a decision." Yumi seemed surprised, what kind of advice did she need? But it was clear that she started to cry much more then before. "I can't grow my child by my own and we both know that, and…" She stopped, like the other words that she wanted to tell to her friend were blocked inside her.

"And... what Mia? You can tell me, I'm your best friend, I will be by your side forever!" Mia hugged her friend, because she was the one who understood her much better then her own mother.

"Yan Cho came to me today, he told me that he will take care of me and my bay, he will protect me and offer me love and all I have to do is to be his concubine." Yumi didn't know what to answer to her friend who was going to the window. She was looking at the sunset; this was her favorite part of the day.

"I don't like to admit it, but somehow Yan Cho is right, you need someone to be near you until we find out what really happened to Chan." Yumi knew that this was the only good thing that she could do for Mia. But what the girls didn't know was the Yan Cho was listening to their conversation from the beginning.

" _It looks like Yumi is actually my ally, I can use this in so many ways. I think I should reward her._" He had a complex plan in his mind that involved even Yumi.

_ Ba Sing Se_

"What do you mean, you did the worse thing? You captured the enemy!" Yuuta was confused, Mirai just gained glory and most important her father wasn't thinking that she is a little girl.

"Yes, I captured the enemy, but a true love was broken, and it's only my fault." Mirai started to cry, realizing what she did by capturing Chan. Her husband gently hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"We will try to solve this tomorrow, you need to sleep, it was a long trip." Mirai stopped crying and kissed Yuuta.

"I missed you so much!" And the truth was that she was thinking everyday about him, and every single day was painful without him near her.

In the next morning at the breakfast Mirai had the occasion to talk to her mother and her little sister. In the noon she wanted to talk to her father. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Dad, I wanted to ask you, how this war started?" She needed this information for her new plan.

"It started when your mother was pregnant, she was and she is a beautiful woman. We had to travel to the Erath Kingdom coast. She was pregnant in the second month. There were few Fire Nation ships. In one night your mother went out for few minutes, then the general saw her, a gorgeous woman. He took two solders and went to her. She was powerless, they took her not far away from the place where we were staying and… and raped her. She was scared and confused when we found her but at least you were ok. She told us everything what happened and three weeks after we attacked the Fire Nation for what their general did to my family." The king was almost crying remembering that horrible day. In that moment Mirai remembered that Yan Cho told her about what happened to Mia.

"Dad, I think you should know something that happened few months ago…"

_Yan Cho's chamber _

Mia was walking to the big chair where Yan Cho was drinking his tea.

"Mia! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" He knew what she wanted to say, but he wanted hear the words coming from her mouth.

"I've decided to accept you offer." It was very hard for her to say those words, but she had to do it for her baby.

"Then I'll tell the servants to bring your things to my room." He gently kissed her on the cheek and after he kept going to the door.

"Don't worry my baby, I won't give up on your dad, I promise you this!" Tears appeared again on her face. She left the room and went to the library the only place where she could find the silence that she needed now.


	11. True love Chapter 11

"Are you sure about doing this, I mean it's Yan Cho, you kinda hate him." Yumi was feeling confused, Mia always hated Yan Cho. The question was what was making her take this decision.

"I am very sure, I feel like is the only option, like I have no other choice. But I'm not giving up on Chan, I know that he is alive somewhere." Tears appeared on her face, she had to remember this again. Yumi went and hugged her, she knew that her best friend needed this.

_Ba Sing Se _

"I don't know how to tell this to you." Mirai knew what happened few moths ago with Mia, and she knew that if she'll tell this to her father, he might stop this war and she could repair what she did.

"Mirai you can tell me, did something happen to you there?" Her father was worried that she probably had a bad experience in the Fire Nation.

"I was perfectly fine. I think what I'm going to tell you now will make you think in a different way about the war. Let me start with the beginning." Yan Cho's mistake was to tell her what happened to Mia. She told her father the whole story, and with every single word he was thinking what his own people were doing behind his back.

"Are you sure, that everything is true?" He was thinking if one of his most trusted generals could do something like this to a poor girl.

"I'm sure father." She was thinking inside her if her father will understand this situation.

"This general will be imprisoned and this war will be over. I'll send a treaty of peace with all the apologizes to the Fire Nation palace." The king stand up, right now going to hear general's story.

"Dad, instead of you I wouldn't write in the treaty that the general is alive, I will take care of it. I need to repair my mistake." The king agreed and continued walking.

Mirai was walking down the prison to Chan's cell. All what happened to him was only her mistake because she didn't realize what she broke. When she reached his cell she was thinking how he'll react when he'll he her, the one who left him without nothing. " Guard open the cell!" The guard did what the princess ordered. When she saw him, he was chained and badly hurt, just half alive. "I'm getting you out of this!"

"What… what… do you mean?" He couldn't speak, the pain was to big.

"This war is over and now I'll repair what I did to you and your family. Gurads, take him to the infirmary!" The guards came immediately and unchained him.

"Mia… she's with Yan Cho." He hardly whispered.

The guards took him to the infirmary, the doctors took care of him, but he was still powerless. He couldn't return right now to the Fire Nation.

"I need to go back, Mia probably now is with that bastard." He knew what he knew. Mia was with him, sharing the same bed right now.

"You can't travel like this, tell me do you want to die while you go back home or do you want to be completely strong to face Yan Cho at the right moment?" Mirai was right, in this state he might die during a long travel like this. Chan just turned around and took a deep breathe.

"He hired you, didn't he?" The princess was speechless; she did a big mistake but now was the time to repair it.

"Yes he did, but now I realize that I should never accept his offer. But all I wanted was to go back home, to prove something to my father." Mirai turned around almost starting to cry. "And much more important, I wanted to come back to the man I love, the man I missed for one year, my husband." Right now she remembered the pain from every single night when he wasn't by her side.

"I think it was hard for you." Right now he understood why she did what she did. All she wanted was love; she didn't realize what she was doing. She was feeling the way he is feeling now.

"It was, bur right now it's just past and right now I want to help go back home and make Yan Cho pay for what he did to you and Mia." They both smiled knowing that they will get their revenge on Yan Cho.

i Fire Nation Royal Palace /i

"Mom, do you think that I took the right decision?" Mia knew that she needed her mother's advice too. Even if she was almost sure about the decision she wanted to know what her mother thinks about it.

"Mia, I don't know if I can help you this time. Soon my life will end and you'll need to take decisions on your own." Her mother was right and Mia respected her mother's advice. Right when the two women were talking a servant was coming with a message.

"A message from the Earth King, your majesty." She took the message and after she read the message she smiled.

"This war is over, the Earth King found out what happened to you few moths ago. He imprisoned the general and told in the letter the reason of starting the war was close to what that man did to you." Mia couldn't stop smiling, problems started somehow solving by their selves.

"Mom, I think I'll go to sleep. Good night!" She was almost happy, but she knew that her husband was somewhere helpless, but she knew too that they will be together again.

"So how was your day Mia?" Yan Cho tried hard to make this i relationship /i actually work.

"Great, I don't know if you heard that the war is over and everything is going to be ok." Yan Cho tried to get close to her but she denied any affection of him right now. Until she'll find out if he has something to do with Chan's death. "I'm tired I need to sleep. Good night!"

"Sweet dreams." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek; he knew that he had to star easy with her.

Mia was thinking a lot of things in her mind. i "What am I doing, I'm sharing the bed with him, I can't believe. In two day's he'll be crowned as Firelord and I'll be his Fire Lady and in two months or less my baby will come and I'll lose my mother, At least I know that Yumi and my father will be by my side in this time. /i

In all this time Chan was recovering and Mirai was trying to be happy with Yuuta. Her mother was thinking what Mia will do after she will die. Yumi had to deal like every night with her sisters who were making her going crazy, her fiancé was in army but now that was over she was waiting for him to come back soon and finally live happy.


	12. True love Chapter 12

It was a beautiful morning in Ba Sing Se, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing and nature was alive. Mirai and Yuuta were walking into the royal garden. Mirai saw Chan standing there and watching the sunrise. "Mirai you can't make things move faster, he needs to recover and after you will help him take his revenge on Yan Cho."

"I know, but it's just… that he is suffering so much and it's only my fault."

Three months passed like wind, Chan was recovering well and he started to train knowing that if he wants to face Yan Cho he will need to fight. He found out three months ago that Yan Cho was crowned Fire Lord and Mia Fire Lady, that broke his heart but he knew that Mia was doing this with a reason; he also found out one month ago that her daughter was born and Mia's mother died. Mia named her their daughter Kimiko, she knew that Chan wanted to name their child like that if she was a girl.

_ The Fire Nation Palace _

Mia was sitting near her baby's bed, she was already asleep, but she loved watching her baby. " You are so beautiful, you look a lot like your father, and don't worry I'll find him and we'll all going to be a happy family. We had a lot of plans but someone ruined them." Yan Cho entered into the room and went to Mia.

"Mia, please come to bed it's getting late, you'll hear her if she cries." Mia stood up and gave a little kiss to her little angel.

"Good night, Kimy." They both went to bed. While Mia was brushing her hair, Yan Cho went to her and started to gently touch her. "Yan Cho, please… I already told you hat I will never do this with you." She told him those with a total rejection. She went to bed and added. "Maybe we are sharing the same bed but we will never share it with the other meaning. Good night!" Yan Cho didn't receive the answer that he wanted but he knew that he will someday, and that day could be even tomorrow if his actions will be thought well.

The morning came fast, right after breakfast Yan Cho started his Fire Lord activities and Mia went to take care of her daughter. In the city Yumi was waiting for news from her fiancé who didn't come back after the war ended. Her sisters started to annoy her more and more every single day. "He isn't coming back Yumi, stop hoping it's useless. Why don't you go and make me some food?" Her big sister was saying this every single day since the war ended.

Yumi had enough of this, she couldn't stay there and see how her sisters were messing with her. "Why don't you go and make by your own?" She stood up and went to her "I am the one who cooks, cleans after you and trains every single day, since mom's death I am the one who is taking care of you. But when you will understand that I'm not here to take care of you? I am here just for my best friend, I it wasn't this situation I would be gone from here a long time ago!" She went outside slamming the door strong. Whe she got outside a man was waiting there.

"Excuse me. Are you Yumi?" In that moment she recognized him, he was the admiral who was heading her fiancé's troop. She knew that there weren't good news.

"Yes… it's me. Please tell me that you have good news." She was hoping for that, but a sigh from the admiral told her that there was bad news.

"You fiancé died in an accident while coming home." Yumi couldn't control her tears, why, why were all of these happening to her. "I'm sorry to bring you bad news, he told me how much he loved you and how much he wanted to return home and marry you." Yumi was still standing there and crying, her big sister was watching from the house and smiling thinking in her mind i You deserve it sis /i.

She couldn't do but run to her friend, she was the only person who could stay near her now. When she got there Mia couldn't believe what happened, not just her fiancé, her sister either. "I'm so sorry Yumi. You don't deserve this, you are the most kind and good person I ever had the luck to meet." Suddenly Mia's father came in the room.

"Mia, I need to discuss something very important with you." Mia told the servants to go with Yumi into a room and stayed with her father. They both took a sit and started to talk. "I decided to go to South pole and stay there."

"What? Why?" Mia didn't understand at all why her father was living but she knew that he had reasons. "But if you go, I'd like you to say me few things that mom didn't tell me."

"Sure anything sweetheart." He wanted to tell to her daughter anything the her mother didn't tell her yet .

"At first, how did you two met and second why will the avatar be from our family for the next 500 years?" He expected somehow those questions and what choice did he had, he had to tell her the story.

"Our love story started when your mother started her waterbending training in South, it was love at first sign, when Rena had to go for her earthbending training she wanted to go to her mother, the Fire Lord, to tell her about us. In that time it was interdicted in the Fire Nation for a princess to marry someone from other nation. Your mother knew that the only way for us to be together was have throne and change the law, so she challenged her mother to an agni kai for the throne." Mia couldn't believe how was that possible for a mother and daughter to duel each other. "Rena was the avatar, and her mother was pretty old, so it obviously who won. Man, that woman never liked me, her gaze for me was always the same iI'm watching you/i." Mia couldn't stop a short laugh.

"And, how about those 500 years." It was a bit harder for him to answer at that question because, he didn't knew if his daughter could actually understand this situation.

"It all started when you were one year old. You were a kid with a lot of energy. You had an accident while you were playing, you almost died, I did everything I could to save you but I was powerless in those moments. In one night Rena entered in the Spirit World and begged the spirits for help, they accepted but with a price. The healed you and they told your mother that the avatar will be from our family for the next 500 years."

"But how is that a price, I mean if the avatar is from our family this means that we have a total protection in front of danger." He was afraid that she might think this.

"Believe, sooner or later you will realize that this is a curse. But now let me ask you something, haven't you ever asked yourself, why you are the only person in the world with blonde hair?" She realized this just now.

"If you are asking… yes, few times I asked myself."

"It was gift from spirits, because me and your mother were the first people in the world who broke the division of the nations they blessed you with amazing healing abilities and also you are the greatest waterbending in the world." Mia was amazed by hearing all of those. She never knew that she was blessed but somehow, cursed. "I'd like to stay with you and talk, but I have to go now. I'm sorry that I have to live you like that."

Mia, went and hugged her father, and almost started to cry, after his living she will be almost alone. "I'll miss you." He father left with tears in his eyes. It was hard for him to live her only daughter but he couldn't stay in this place anymore, everything was reminding him about Rena, the woman he loved.

_Back in Ba Sing Se_

Chan went to Mirai and the Earth King. "I decided something, standing here wont help me get back everything, so I'll go back to the Fire Nation tomorrow and get my revenge." Mirai smiled thinking that finally she had a chance for her own revenge.

"Then, we'll leave tomorrow, and I hope you already have a plan." She got closer to him. "We want to win this fight, don't we?"

"Don't be afraid, I have a plan, and I need you for it." He smiled, he had something in his mind, something that is going to make Yan Cho pay for all what he did to him and his family.

Yuuta came in the room too, and went to Mirai. "I hope you understand that I won't let you leave without me this time." Mirai smiled and went to gave him a short kiss on the check. In that moment Chan reminded how much he loves Mia and how much he wants to regain her and his family.

In the Fire Nation, things weren't good at all, Yumi decided to return home to her silly sisters who were messing with much more then usually, as Mia said to her, she tried to ignore them, even if it wasn't easy she was doing it. Mia was taking care of her baby in every single moment, even if Yan Cho's plan to get her "in bed" was going on she was ignoring him every time when he was mentioning something about it.


	13. True love Chapter 13

Mirai, Chan and Yuuta were traveling for several days. They were heading to a coast indicated by Chan. There was no town, they knew that they don't have to be in anyone's attention. Once they arrived Mirai couldn't resist to ask. "So what now?"

"First, we need to go to my sister; she knows a lot of soldiers that are probably against Yan Cho. And your mission is to go to the capital city, find Yumi and bring her here. She's the only one who can talk to Mia." Mirai and Yuuta agreed.

They started to walk, there were few miles to the town but the distance wasn't so long. Once they got there, Chan knocked at the door. A female voice came from inside. "I'm coming." A young black haired woman, with a short haircut, amber eyes and wearing a modest robe, she was Chan's sister Isano. Tears appeared on her face and she hugged her brother. "You're… you're… alive." She couldn't believe that he was alive. "How is this possible?"

"It's a long story, but we don't have too much time to lose." They all entered into Isano's house, she had a small modest house, she didn't like luxury at all, she worked her entire life for what she wanted, once she was part of the Fire Nation army but she had to give up because of her healthy. She served her guests with green tea. "Isano, I need a very important information, you know that you were always my source, but know I need you much more then anytime."

"Sure Chan, you can count on me anytime." She was a great spy, she helped the royal family to prevent many riots, but now it was the time to make one.

"Tell me, are there any soldiers against Yan Cho as Fire Lord?" Isano didn't seem surprised by his question, she had her guess about what he was planning.

"More than you think. After Yan Cho was crowned as Fire Lord, problems started to appear. The regime that Fire Lord Rena made is completely destroyed." Chan couldn't believe what he was hearing, as well as Mirai and Yuuta. Yan Cho destroyed this nation.

"Sis, tell me how did she died?" He knew that it couldn't be natural death, she was just sixty or less.

"Well, when I went to visit Mia to see if she's okay, she told me that it wasn't a natural death." Like he was thinking. "She was very sick, but she didn't tell anyone about it, there was still hope for her, but she didn't wanted help." Chan always knew that Rena was a strong woman, but no one is that strong to face something like this.

"Isano, please I need you to do something. Go and find as many soldiers, citizens and anyone else that is against Yan Cho, we need to organize a riot against him." She agreed. "Mirai, I need you to go to the capital and find Yumi, tell her the entire story and tell her to talk to Mia, they need to run away. I'm afraid that if I will let them there more, things might go crazy."

The night came, Isano was wearing her old uniform, she gave to Mirai Fire Nation clothes so like that people won't pay attention to her. "The capital is just few miles away from here, you should be there in two hours or less. You remind how Yumi's house looks like, right?"

"Yup, the house from where you can hear the loudest screaming." Yuuta kissed her before she left.

"So we are going to meet near the Northern Coast, as soon as Mia and Yumi arrive. I will do my best."

_The Fire Nation Palace _

"Believe me Mia this is the best thing that you can do to yourself." Yan Cho was whispering those in Mia's ear while taking off her robe. She was confused in those moments, she didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Yan Cho was gently touching her on her sensitive spots. Rena was watching from the spirit world powerless, she couldn't protect her daughter from these.

Mia hardly whispered. "I'm sorry Chan!"


	14. True love Chapter 14

Mia couldn't stand this, she stand up and putted her clothes on. "I'll never do this with you, and I want to make myself clear!" She went to the door, but when she tried to open it, it was locked. Yan Cho didn't move from bed until that moment. Mia was completely scared, this couldn't happen to her, not again.

He got close to her, she wanted to do something, but she couldn't move anymore. "It's useless to scream, there are no guards in the palace, no one will hear you." She just closed her eyes, she wanted all of those to be a dream, but it was the cruel reality.

"You're mad!" He took her in his arms and gave her a deep kiss, she wanted to riposte but she was far too weak.

Meanwhile in the capital, Mirai arrived at Yumi and told her the entire story. "So Chan really is alive, I'll go and talk to Mia tomorrow. Until then let me show you your room." They walked down the corridor; Yumi was feeling that something wasn't right.

In the next morning, Mia woke up alone. She just started to cry, she couldn't believe what happened last night. Suddenly, she heard Kimiko crying, she putted fast a robe on, but the door was still locked. She saw a plant in the room, she bended the water from it and broke the door. There weren't any guards in the palace. When she got in her daughter's room she saw a scar on her arm. She knew who the guilty one was; she took some water to heal her little angel. She took her in her arms to calm her. "Don't worry Kim, mommy's here, we'll get out of this place now." She felt asleep quick. Right after Mia, just ran away with her, she knew that this place isn't for her anymore. She really hoped that there aren't any guards. Mia ran how fast she could, the only place where she could go was to Yumi, but her house was on the other side of the city.

"I'll go to the palace right now, something tells me that Mia is in big trouble." Mirai was a bit surprised, how could she feel this, then she realized that she had a very strong friendship with Mia.

Suddenly Yumi's annoying sister appeared from nowhere. "Where do you think, you're going? You didn't prepare breakfast yet!" Her other sister couldn't stand it anymore, she was a bit jealous of Yumi because their parents left her the dragon and a half of the money. But after a while she realized that her mother left her something more precious, her jewelry that were in their family for generations and that meant a lot for her.

"Ok, can't you just shut up once? Yumi is taking care of you since our parents passed. How is can I take care of myself alone? An you have enough money, you can hire a personal servant, or way better you can move somewhere else! Yumi is staying with us because she cares about us, but if I were her I would be gone a long time ago." Both of them were surprised, their shy sister actually said something, and it was against the little princess. Yumi just smiled. "Don't worry I'll prepare the breakfast this morning, just go and talk to Mia, she might need you now.

"Thank you, you're the best person in this world!" She was just about to leave, but right in the moment when she wanted to leave someone knocked at the door. "I wonder who is."

It was Mia, with Kimiko in her arms and tears in her eyes. "Yumi… please help me!" Yumi was about to cry either, she couldn't see her friend this way.

"Mia, what in the name of everything happened? Eri, take Kimiko to another room and bring some jasmine tea for Mia!" Yumi was so scared she wanted to know what happened there, but she was sure that Yan Cho had something to do with that. Eri did what her sister asked.

"He… he… he…" She was to terrified to tell those words, not after what happened last night or after what she saw this morning on her daughter's arm.

"Mia, he what? Please tell me, I want to help you!" Mia caught a bit of straight, but she was still weak after all what happened.

"He raped me last night." Yumi and Mirai weren't just shocked they were angry and almost ready to go to the palace and kill him for what he did. "And muck worse, this morning when I went to Kim, she had a scar on her arm and I'm pretty sure that he is the guilty one."

"That's it, I had enough of him!" She stood up and went to Mirai. "We need to teach him a lesson, right now!"

"Yumi, we need to respect the plan, we all are going to get our revenge soon enough!" Mia stood up and went to the girls.

"What are you talking about? What plan?" They knew that they had to tell her the entire story but they needed to do it fast.

"I think I'm the one who should tell you, in fact is only my fault that you are in this situation." Mirai started to tell Mia the story of how she was hired by Yan Cho, how she captured Chan and how she realized that she did a horrible thing and of course her reasons, just to be with her family again. She told her what happened to her mother before the war started.

Meanwhile at the palace, Yan Cho was heading to the royal bedroom, when he entered in the large corridor he saw that the door was broken. "You are going to regret this!"

The girls were just leaving with Yumi's dragon to Chan and Yuuta. Mia was so happy when she heard that Chan was alive, and Mirai apologized one thousand times for what she did. "Eri, remember, if Yan Cho comes here you don't know anything! You haven't seen me the entire day, understand?" Eri agreed and watched the girls leaving.

"Again, I'm so sorry for what I did!" Mia stopped Mirai before she could finish.

"It's okay, I understand why you did it, to prove something to your father and to be near the one you love." Mia took Mirai's hand and said. "Believe me, if I were you, I would do the same."

_Isano's house_

Chan and Yuuta were talking about their lives when Chan started to talk about how hard was his and Isano's life. "Our parents died when I was 15, me and Isano had to become mature at a young age. Isano was taking care of the house, I was bringing the money. We both enrolled in army and promoted fast, the Fire Lord trusted both of us and I always tried to be as high as she was expecting and after a while I met Mia at the South Pole, the rest is history."

Meanwhile, Eri was cleaning the house, when someone knocked at the door. "I'm coming!" There was Yan Cho and three guards. She acted normal, in a way she didn't know anything."

"Where are Yumi and Mia?" He said with a tone with no emotion like they were just two prizes that he wanted, one of them for her beauty and body and the other one to teach her a lesson.

"I haven't seen Yumi the entire day, she woke up before me or my sister. I don't know when she left or where she left, she's a big girl she doesn't need supervising. I swear this is all I know!" Yan Cho seemed to trust her, but not fully.

"If she comes back, tell her that I want a private audience with her, and also I want you at the palace tomorrow evening!" She was a bit scared of him, he was a firebender, she wasn't.

"Yes, my lord!" obviously


	15. True love Chapter 15

Eri was preparing for her audience with Yan Cho, she was scared because she knew that Yan Cho could do anything to get what he wants. And the thought about what he did to Mia, Eri was a beautiful woman and many men wanted her body, but she will do this step just with the man she loves. Somebody knocked at the door, she hoped that it wasn't one of Yan Cho's soldiers. She went to open the door a little bit scared. It was just Mamoru, her lover. He never touched her much more then it was necessary. "Hey, honey!" He gave her a short kiss and after he embraced her. "I was coming to pick you up, I have surprise for you."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have an audience with Yan Cho." She was really scared, she knew what her sister did and Yan Cho could get what he wanted from her.

"Something wrong, Eri?" Mamoru, was worried, Eri was acting weird.

"It's nothing important." It was clear that she was lying; she wasn't such a good liar as her sister was.

"Okay, but please take care! And after you finish come at me, to give you the surprise." She just made an approval sign and went away.

Still terrified she made it to the palace. When she went in the throne room a line of guards was standing behind her. She knew that Yan Cho was planning something. Two of the guards caught her arms, her heart started to beat way faster then before. Yan Cho turned around. "So… Eri, are you going to tell me now everything you know?"

"What… what do you want to do?" The guards were holding her tight, so she can't move. Yan Cho came closer to Eri and brutally took of her robe. Eri cried out with all her power. "No!" This couldn't happen to her, right now she was scared like she was never in her entire life.

"I'm going to ask you again, what do you know?" Eri still didn't want to tell him, she wouldn't betray her sister… even with this price. Yan Cho started to touch her private parts. "Still don't want to talk?" Eri still stayed there without saying a word. Yan Cho got really angry and took off his pants and entered inside her. She almost started to cry, she lost it, she was bleeding and it really hurt. "Let's make a deal, you tell me where Mia and Yumi are and I'll pull it out."

"I won't betray my sister even if it is with this price. You are a shame for this nation! You destroyed everything what Mia's mother did during her life!" Yan Cho couldn't stand hearing all those insults and slapped her. "You, bastard!"

"Shut up! I'm going to fuck you to death and then we'll see your big mouth!" He kept doing those horrible to her for few hours, cumming inside her every time. "You know, I had a bit of fun with you, now you're free to go." She was staying there on the floor powerless and crying. She just ran to Mamoru, he was the only person who could bring her back on her knees.

_Isano's house_

The girls just arrived at Isano's house. Mia was very tired, but she was staying awake because she knew that soon she'll see Chan, after a very long time of pain and suffering.

When they finally had the chance to look into each other's eyes they couldn't stop their tears. They both run to each other, Mia was still holding Kimiko in her arms. Chan embraced the both of them. "I missed you so much! " After saying this he kept holding them like he would never let them go.

"You're… you're alive, for real. I can't believe! After so many nights when I thought that you are gone…" In that moment Chan kissed her more passionate then ever, he just wanted her to forget all what happened.

"It's okay Mia, I'm here. I want you to forget everything, it's all over." Mia just started to cry, remembering what Yan Cho did to her the last night.

"I… I… can't forget what he did to me the last night." She started to cry again, of course Chan knew what she was talking about and he was angry like he never was. Yan Cho reached the limit, doing something like this to a powerless woman.

"You mean, he…" Mia agreed shaking her head. " For me, he's already dead!"

Few hours later, Mia and Chan realized that if Kimiko would stay with them, it would be way to dangerous. Mia asked Yumi to go with her to the South Pole, she knew that her father would take good care of her.

Meanwhile, Eri was with Mamoru, she couldn't stop her tears; Yan Cho abused her body way to much. "Please Eri, stop crying, it's all over now. I promise that if Yan Cho comes again I'll protect you." After Mamoru said those, Eri could controla bit her tears. "I don't know if it's the right moment, but I wanted to ask you this today and actually I wanted to ask you this for a little time. " He tried to give himself a bit of confidence. Before he met Eri he was the shy type, she gave him with her happiness and joy a lot of straight and confidence. " Will you… will youmarry me, Eri?" He gave her a gold ring with a beautiful with diamond. She couldn't do anything but smile, after all the pain she could smile again.

She went to him and embraced him tight. "Yes! Yes! And thank you!"

"For what?" He was confused he just proposed her.

"For making me a happy woman." She couldn't believe that the bad can turn into good.

"Anyway he have to leave the capital it's not safe for us. Do you have any idea where Yumi and Mia are?" The truth was that if they wouldn't leave the city, Yan Cho might come after them.

"They went to Chan's sister, Isano."

"Do you have any idea where she lives." He knew that if they would go there, they would be way safer and they could get their revenge either.

"I think I remember, I was there once with Yumi, we'll find it."

"Then, let's take my dragon and leave this creepy place." As they left Eri was sleepy and when they left the capital she just led on his chest, forgetting all what happened today and leaving the bad memories behind.

Chan and Mia stayed together and enjoyed each other like they never did. They were more then happy that they were together and they realized that the only way to be happy again was to forget the past. "Mia I wanted to ask you something, what is with Yumi's scar from her hand, you know the one like a scratch?"

"Well… it's a long story but I'll make it short. It was the day when her parents died. Someone putted a fire in the capital and sadly, Yumi's house was on fire too, we were abput 16 then. Yumi did everything to save her sisters and parents, she saved her sisters but she couldn't do anything for her parents. After that me, mom and dad did everything for the victims. Yumi was badly hurt, and that scar is left as a symbol of her courage."

"And her sisters treat her this way? After saving their lives…" Chan was very confused, id he would be instead of them he would be thankful all his life.

"They were just jealous of her, but Eri didn't treat her that bad, she actually helped us a lot when we left the capital. I just hope that she's okay." Mia knew what Yan Cho could do to her.

"Don't worry about this right now, let's just enjoy each other." He kissed her and went in top of her and started kissing her neck and going down.

After few hours Yumi arrived from the South Pole. "Glad you're back! Did you find dad?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy, how many houses at south pole have the Fire Nation symbol on them?" After marrying Rena, he decided to let people know that few stupid rules didn't stop their love.

Suddenly they say Mamoru's dragon. Yumi knew that there aren't good news. "What the.." After they both arrived Yumi started yelling at them. "What in the name of everything, are you doing here?"

Eri started calming down her "The capital isn't safe anymore…" she started crying again "… you wouldn't believe what Yan Cho did to me!" Yumi went to hug her little sister, she hoped that it wasn't what she thought.

"You didn't lose it… did you?" If this is what happened the business becomes very personal.

"He raped me like I was the last whore in the Fire Nation." She couldn't control her crying anymore.

"Don't worry Eri. He hurts my family he deals with me."


	16. True love Chapter 16

While Yumi was trying to calm down her sister, their other sister Keyra was arriving home after a long time in town. She was confused by not seeing any of her sisters home. But she wasn't worried at all, she disliked them a lot because when their parents died she did got almost nothing. Somebody suddenly knocked at the door. "I'm coming!" It was Yan Cho with five guards.

"Where are those three traitors?" He was very angry and he thought that Keyra might know where they are.

"Hey, calm down! I just arrived home and I was looking for some food. I was out the entire day I have no idea where my sisters are, I'm as confused as you are and I don't know if you noticed but we kind of hate each other." We was more then angry because he couldn't get and information again. When he was about to leave the house, Keyra added. "But I'd be more then happy to help you." Yan Cho turned around and smiled as well as Keyra did. i "It's time for revenge you two, Yumi, you got all, the fame of saving me and Eri, dad's dragon and the most money, Eri you got mom's precious jewels and a lot of money either and I… I the stupid sister, almost nothing." /i But it wasn't true at all, she got something more important, but she didn't discovered it yet.

The morning came fast in the capital, it was a beautiful and sunny day. Keyra was pretty sure that today was not just a beautiful day, it was a lucky day for her.

Right after she got up and finally realized the existence of the kitchen she left to the palace. Yan Cho was waiting for her, but for one second he thought that she won't come. "I was waiting for you, please take a seat." She sited near him on the big red couch. On the little table, which was placed in front of the couch there was a tea pot with jasmine tea combined with the best alcohol from the Fire Nation, Yan Cho's favorite tea. "Please take some tea!"

"Thank you!" She felt the smell of the tea, it wasn't just Yan Cho's favorite, it was her favorite either.

"So… you said you're going to help me. Do you have any idea about how I can catch them?" Yan Cho, saw something in Keyra's eyes and he liked it.

"Well… the old classic way is to put wanted posters. They are in the Fire Nation for sure, planning to bring you down. And I have a guess, Chan's sister might be implied in this." She knew what she knew and her idea might be the one who will help win this battle. "And let's don't forget, a prize for the one who will bring them to justice. Something that no man can refuse and also a punishment for them." Yan Cho knew what she meant with this and she liked the idea.

"I just love the way you think." Keyra drank a bit of her tea and stood up and went in the back of him and started massaging his neck.

She started to whisper at his ear "And of course you don't want Mia back after all she did. You need someone you can trust, someone who will be always by your side." She liked him a lot since the day she saw him, when Mia was crowned as fire lady she was very jealous. "And the someone might be right behind you."

"You are right…" He stood up and went to her and deeply kissed her. He realized just now that he didn't liked just the way her mind worked, he like her. She was very surprised that things can work that fast. "… but you'll have to prove me that you can be a good wife." He started kissing her neck, she couldn't control her moaning right now. "Tell me, are you a virgin, am I your first one?"

She trying speaking but she just couldn't stop moaning of pleasure. "Yes… you're my first one."

"Then, I'll be very gentler, but let's go to my bedroom." He took her in his arms an carried her. He was feeling something different then what was feeling for Mia, maybe what he felt for Mia wasn't a true, deep love but he was sure that what he's feeling now it's a deep love.

In that day he was gentle like he wasn't anytime, he didn't want to hurt her in anyway. He started kissing every spot on her beautiful, soft skin. After he made sure that she is wet enough. She was feeling a kind of pleasure that she never feeled. When Yan Cho entered inside of her, she didn't feel any kind of pain. "Do you feel any pain?"

"No, I feel just the pleasure that you bring me." Yan Cho was happy to know that he's not hurting her, he kissed her and started moving. Keyra couldn't control the screaming that the pleasure brought. Yan Cho was about to finish, but he knew that she might not want him to finish inside her.

"Keyra, can I cum inside you?" He hardly said those, because the please was too big.

"Yes, cum inside of me." They both came at the same time. Keyra felt asleep few minutes after that. Yan Cho held her tight in his arms. Suddenly she started trembling.

"Are you cold?" He wanted her to feel good.

"Just a little bit."

"Let me take care of that." He used his natural fire bending ability to warm her skin. He took from his bedside table a little red box. "Keyra I want to ask you something, I'm keeping this for the moment when I'll meet that special person and it looks like this moment came. Will you marry me Keyra?" Keyra couldn't do anything but smile and kiss him.

"After this day that I'll never forget, all I can say is yes. You made me feel special." Yan Cho put the beautiful gold ring with a white diamond on her finger. They deeply kissed again and Keyra laid on Yan Cho's chest and felt asleep.


	17. True love Chapter 17

On the other part of the Fire Nation, Mia and the others were making plans about the attack without knowing that Yumi's sister was about to marry Yan Cho.

"I think I'll go to bring some food to Eri." Yumi can't forget what Yan Cho did to her sister and she won't forgive him too easy. After Eri and Mamoru came here, she went to sleep and she still didn't wake up, probably because all what happened to her exhausted her a lot.

"Yeah, about food, it looks like my sister forgot to go shopping." Chan looked at the girls thinking that they might go to buy some food.

"Don't look at me, Yan Cho is looking for me and if you didn't noticed I'm the only person in this world with blonde hair."

"Yeah… I have to bring Eri the food, remember?"

"Do I have any choice?" Mirai hoped that someone else would come to isave/i her.

"I'll make you a list after I go to Eri." Mirai just accepted the situation, it wasn't so big deal to go shopping some food.

Yumi went with some food in Eri's room, she was still asleep. Mamoru stayed with her the entire day, he wanted all of this to end and to be happy with Eri. "She didn't wake up yet?"

"Not yet, she must be really tired." He was a bit worried about her, her body was used by Yan Cho too much.

"I brought her some food, and don't worry we are going to have or revenge and nothing will stop us." But she didn't knew that her sister wanted to marry him and that the situation is very complicated.

After another hour of sleep, Eri woke up with a big yawning. "I don't remember the last time when I slept so much." Mamoru was so happy by seeing her finally awake and with a smile on her face. He kissed her with so much passion like he never did.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you awake and smiling again." Even now with her awake and somehow happy he will never forget the moment when Eri came crying to him.

"I'm happy to see you either. While I was sleeping and having a weird dream, that wasn't really a dream… all my memories, the good and the bad ones, where floating in my head. I realized few things…" She slowly took Mamoru's hand and put it on her breast. "… the only way to actually forget what Yan Cho did to me is to make love with the one I really love." He deeply kissed her and laid her on the bed. "But please be gentle with me."

"I'll always be gentle with you." He put on top of her and kissed her again. He gently took of her clothes. He kissed her neck and going down to her breasts. Eri couldn't control her moaning, she was feeling way different then when Yan Cho did all of those to her. In those moments they didn't care that someone might hear them, they loved each other and they had all the rights to do that.

When he started to touch her down she almost started to scream because of the pleasure. Mamoru deeply kissed her again knowing that she was already wet enough. "Eri, do you think you're ready?"

"Yes, make me feel like a real woman and don't even think to hold back in any moment." She easily entered inside her and right after kissed her. She wanted to scream, the pleasure was so big in those moment her mind wasn't controlling her body anymore. He slowly started to move, in that moment she escaped a short scream.

"If you want to scream but you want to control it just bite my shoulder to stop it." She just did how he told her, but she was thinking that she might hurt him.

"Mamoru, I'm hurting you…" He looked in her eyes full of innocence that he couldn't resist since the day he met her.

"It's okay, just let the pleasure control your body, I want to make you fell good." She just let her body control everything. When they were all about to cum, he knew that she wanted him to cum inside of her, and he wanted to make sure that if she will get pregnant he will be the father not that bastard.

Eri laid on Mamoru's chest being so happy that they made this step in their relationship and because she knew how is to feel the pleasure. "Thank you for making me a happy woman."

"That's what I live for, to make you happy. And I will do this until my last day." Eri caught him in a tight hug and deeply kissed him. They were so happy to have each other. Mamoru took Eri in his arms and put her body against his. He didn't want to let her go, he knew that in his arms she was safe and nothing could touch her because he wouldn't let anything happen, at least not again.

In the Fire Nation capital, Keyra was going home to take few of her clothes and things that were special for her. She packed few of her clothes and she wanted to pack her favorite jewels. When she took her jewels from the shelf she saw a red box that she hasn't noticed before.

When she opened it there was a note and a beautiful white necklace with small diamonds and rubies and a pair of earrings with a lot of diamonds . She looked at the note and it was from her father.

i My dear Keyra, when you'll find this note me and your mother are probably gone. But please listen to me, don't hate your sisters because it seems that they got more then you because it's not true. This necklace that I left you is in our family for generations, my mother, my grandmother and many others before them wore this necklace at their wedding, so I hope that you found the box in time. About the money, I know that it looks like you got almost nothing but your money are right in front of you. When you were 11 me and you mother bought these earrings with your money, it's your decision if you are going to keep them or you're going to sell them. Remember we love you Keyra." /i

Keyra couldn't believe, after all those years when she thought that her parents didn't love her , they actually did a lot. But what was done can't be undone, her sister were still traitors and she loved Yan Cho more then anything.


	18. True love Chapter 18

One day passed since Eri, Mia and the others came to Isano's house. Things seemed to go right, everyone was happy knowing that they are somehow safe right now. They didn't get out in town too much and they didn't know that there were wanted posters with Mia, Yumi, Eri and even Isano.

Mirai and Yuuta wanted to go into town to have some time alone. Isano's house was a bit far from the town and well hidden. They had beautiful moments that they barely had in the Earth Kingdom.

In a moment something got their attention, there were the wanted posters. They went to the others as fast as they could because if they couldn't risk to be caught.

When they got home, they just showed them the posters. "I think this is kind of a problem…" After Mirai said this, everyone seemed worried but Chan was very relaxed drinking his tea.

"How can you be that calm? We're in big troubles if Yan Cho finds us!" Mirai was very confused, how could he be like this in this kind of situation?

Chan stood up and talked with a very calm voice. "We have nothing to worry about, Isano's hose is well hidden and we are almost the only ones who know where she lives. And anyway I just got a message from her, we can go to the coast, we have massive troupes for out attack."

"So it's like we already won this fight." Mirai said this with confidence and bit more relaxed.

"Not really, Yan Cho still has many soldiers on his side and as soon as he'll get the message that we are coming he'll bring more troupes to the capital." Mirai confidence disappeared when she heard that. "But we don't have to worry… we still have half of the army and many retired soldiers on our side." Everyone smiled in that moment, they were ready to take their revenge.

Everyone got ready for the trip and they all left with Yumi's dragon, even if wasn't used to carry so many people, but in the end they made it.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, things were very different, there was nothing to worry about, just a peaceful atmosphere. Keyra was reading her favorite book while drinking some mint tea.

Yan Cho came behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "How's the most beautiful woman in the world today?" She couldn't do anything but smile. "I have something special prepared for her." He said to her those between kisses on her soft neck. "A very romantic dinner, and after a special relaxing session in my way."

"Sounds exciting…" He took her hand and brought her to the bedroom, where there was a table with a delicious dinner. They talked, they laughed and they shared kisses between courses.

When they finished eating, Yan Cho took Keyra in his arms and brought her to bed. He gently undressed her and kissed every inch of her soft skin, he wanted to make her feel like in heaven. When he entered inside her, he moved very slowly, he wanted to tease her, to make her want him more and more. With every moan and every little sound that she was making, he knew that he was pleasing her the way he wanted to. He came inside her because she was the one who wanted this; she was the one who screamed it out loud.

After their climax, she laid on his chest telling him how much she loved him and she thanked him a thousand times for making her a happy woman. They both felt asleep fast after Yan Cho kissed Keyra's forehead telling her that she loves her a lot either and that she changed his life.


	19. True love Chapter 19 Mia's POV

She couldn't believe what happened in the past years but more important in the past nine, maybe ten moths. How much she lost and how little she gained.

But she still remembers the good times, when everything was beautiful and she had nothing to worry about. The moment when years ago, she met the love of her life at the Southern Water Tribe, the moment when she met Chan. When she looked deep in his eyes she fell in love with him.

She still remembers how she had to hide her relationship from her mother, because she was afraid she might be against it. This fear was the result of being raised in two opposite worlds, the Fire Nation palace where she was taught how to be mannered and how to be a princess and the Water Tribe where you need to be rough to survive, the place where her father thought her to waterbend, the place where she learned that life isn't always manners and being a princess. But the most important, the place where she felt in love.

Mia, tried to remember every beautiful thing that happened to her, even if there wasn't much to remember, every single beautiful memory was priceless. The magical nights spent with Chan, the moment when she found out she was pregnant, her marriage day.

But there was still the memory of him, the one who left a scar in her soul forever. She's the only one who knows what kind of pain and misery she went through. But she was blaming herself for everything that happened, she was the one who felt when Yan Cho asked her to stay with him, but she had no choice, she was pregnant she was weak and a no as answer to him wasn't an option.

She tried to close her eyes for a moment, she tried to forget, she took a deep breath to clear her mind from any bad memory and to let the good ones live forever. But things weren't that easy, it took a second to remind the two moments of her life that she won't forget in this life.

The moment when she was too weak to fight, the moment when men abused her, Yan Cho and the Earth Kingdom general. Even if one of them was in jail in Ba Sing Se, it wasn't enough for her. She wanted revenge on the man who took everything from her, the man who did not have the right to stay on the Fire Nation throne, the one who made her feel the biggest shame of her life, the man that in her opinion had no soul or heart.

But she didn't knew that right now the man she hated so much was loving someone deeply, but not any random woman in the Fire Nation, his lover was Mia's best friend's sister. Her best friend, Yumi, the one who took her away from the nightmare.

One thing was clear for Mia now, she had a lot of allies and friends near her that will help her take her revenge no matter what. But will she be able to forget the moment when Yan Cho didn't know what limits are, and took advantage of a woman who gave birth not such a long time ago.

Her baby, her sweet daughter and the Avatar. AT least she was safe right now in her grandpa's arms, where nobody can hurt her.

Mia turned her head to the direction where the palace was and after she took a deep breath she said. "It's the time to hurt you the way you did to me and the way you did to others and to take back the honor of this nation."


	20. True love Chapter 20 Yumi's POV

All she could do in that moment was to look into the past, the beautiful past, her beautiful childhood near her best friend and her family. She could still feel the sun from the hot summers on her pale skin. She could still the shells that her and Mia were collecting from the beach. She could still hear everyone's laughs when Mia's father was telling a story from his childhood in the Water Tribe. But the most important she knew her sisters were safe then.

But what happened now, Yan Cho did what he did to her little sister Eri. He destroyed her emotionally, but what she did was very brave. She took all of the pain, because she wanted to make sure that her and Mia will arrive safe at Isano. Yumi felt guilty for what happened, she could've send Mia and Mirai alone to Isano and stay to face Yan Cho alone… if only she would've taught about this then.

Right now her mind was back in the capital where Keyra was right now. What if Yan Cho caught her either, what if he imprisoned her… what if it was worse. A tear appeared on her face, she couldn't believe what was happening to her life.

Right now she had a new vision for life, she wanted to make this nation the way it was when Fire Lord Rena was ruling, and more important to bring her family back to normal.

_The FireNationRoyalPalace_

_Yumi's imagination_

"Is my little prisoner ready to talk?" Yan Cho grinded at Keyra who was staying in her little prison cell.

"I already told you! I have nothing to do with my sister and Mia!" She was telling the truth, all she wanted was to go home and forget this story. But Yan Cho was more than sure that she was lying.

"Looks like you won't talk with some motivation." He made a sign to the guards to come. "Take her to the palace; maybe a lesson similar to the one I gave to her sister will make her talk."

Yumi couldn't take this anymore, what if this wasn't just her imagination? What if this was the cruel reality and she couldn't help her sister in anyway. Her sister, who wasn't a bender and wasn't trained in any style of fighting. She just started crying alone…

_Reality _

It was the most beautiful day of her life, her wedding day. She didn't imagine that is going to be so beautiful.

At the end of the ceremony he deeply kissed her, like he never did before.

After all the guests left, Yan Cho took Keyra in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He carefully placed her on the large bed, and started kissing her. "You're the most beautiful in this world. I'll always love you." He was whispering between the kisses.

Slowly the lights faded away and their magic begun.


	21. True love Chapter 21

When everyone arrived at the meeting place with Isano and the troops, they were very surprised. "I can't believe how many people are against Yan Cho!" Mirai really couldn't believe this, and she wondered is when she'll be on the EarthKingdom's throne will make mistakes that could lead to something like this.

Isano was coming to them. "And there are more, I placed some people near the capital so if Yan Cho will see us they can take care of few of his soldiers."

"Always thinking about everything sis." Chan was really proud of his little sister, but of course he would never say that out loud. It wasn't because he was too proud, it was because he didn't wanted her to stop trying because he was complimenting her, but this time was different he had to say it. "I'm proud of you." She just smiled.

"Yumi I need your help, would you like to be my lieutenant in this mission. You're an amazing fighter and I would really appreciate if you would accept my offer." Yumi couldn't refuse this opportunity especially when this thing was so personal.

"It would me my pleasure." Isano made a sign to follow her.

"Right now I need a little bit of help with our munitions and weapons. We have 60 strong bombs and I need you to make packs of three bombs with those ropes. We need to make sure nothing stands in our way." She was about to leave but she added one more thing. "When you're done there walk around and make sure everybody is prepared for this."

"Aye aye captain!" After Isano left she started making those packs. She was standing on the ground feeling the grass on her legs and the sun on her skin, but then a shadow appeared.

"Would you like some help with that... lieutenant?" It was a tall man, about thirty years old, with short black hair and grey eyes.

She smiled. "Sure! Why not?"

_Fire Nation Palce_

Keyra was laying in bed with her eyes closed, Yan Cho was awake and he started kissing his lover's neck going down to her shoulder and her arm. She slowly opened her eyes. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already awake." After he heard those words, Yan Cho started kissing her again. "And I hope you realize that I'm not leaving this bed today."

He went on top of her and deeply kissed her. "And I won't leave you one single second today." He kissed her again, without being aware of the fact that his palace was about to be attacked.

_Back to the troops_

"So what did Yan Cho do to you? You look like you're ready to kill him with no mercy." Yumi couldn't do anything but smile, for the first time in the past few months someone could make her smile.

She looked deep into his grey eyes and she felt like she can open herself to him like she did it just to Mia. "Well… the business is pretty personal; he did horrible things to my best friends and my little sister. And now I'm worried for my other sister who is still in the capital. By the way, my name's Yumi."

He putted a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry that this happened. And my name's Ryu."

"Nice to meet you." She still couldn't look away from his eyes, she saw something, something special… "And how about you, why are you here?"

"I live in a small, poor village, Yan Cho changed the taxes in the past moths, and they were way too high to afford paying them. My father went to face him one day and he was taken as prisoner, and I'm here to revenge my village and my father." This time she was the one to put a hand on his shoulder, they stared at each other for few minutes, when

Ryu kissed Yumi, she just closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Ryu broke the kiss and looked away. "I'm sorry; I just felt that I have to do it. I'm sorry."

Yumi putted her hand on his. "There's no need to be sorry… do it again." For the first time in the past months Yumi felt like she could love again. Ryu started kissing her again, but this time he took her in his arms and kissed her deeper.

_Not so far away from there_

Chan was holding Mia tight in his arms, being happy because they were together and they were going to get their revenge on Yan Cho. "Are we ready to do this?"

"I am ready since the day I heard he was behind everything." After these words Mia putted her head against Chan's chest. "At least now I know that from tomorrow we are going to be a family and nothing will tear us apart." Chan embraced her even more tightly.

"Mia, I have a question that went trough my head for days, after we are going to take Yan Cho down, who is going to be Fire Lord?" After this question Mia opened her eyes and broke the embrace.

"Not me for sure!" She looked away… "But be sure that after today's attack I'm going to make a decision, a right decision that I hope will make this nation what was once."

Chan took her in his arms again and deeply kissed her.

Now it was the time for Isano to speak to her troops, to tell them what the attacking plan was. She went on the platform a little bit nervous but there was no stress. "Brave soldiers we are here today to take back what is ours, our rights, our villages and our nation. Fire Lord Rena made this nation, powerful and respected by others, she became Fire Lord at a very young age but she did great things since her first day as Fire Lord. What did Yan Cho did as Fire Lord? He destroyed everything that she did, and let's don't say what she did to few women that are here today. Am I right?" A strong yes came out of the crowd. "I didn't hear you! Am I right?" This time the yes was way stronger. "The attacking plan is simple; we have three troops near the capital, in case Yan Cho will see us coming, here, here and here… "She pointed to the left side, the right side and the front of the capital. "When we're going to reach the capital we are going to split in two teams, I will lead the main team composed from Mia, Chan, Yumi and Mirai. Ryu you are going to lead the entire troop, you have to make sure nobody comes after us in the palace, we need to be alone to defeat the few guards that are inside the palace and Yan Cho. Tomorrow things will be again like they used to be and today we are going to fight even if the last thing we're going to do, for our families, for our nation!" A crown started to cheer loud. "Right I want to make sure that the non-benders have weapons and that the best firebenders have bombs. Also Mia, make sure you have enough water for this fight, we're leaving in a half an hour! I want everybody to be ready till then.

Everyone started getting what they needed, Isano chose the best place for meeting, it wasn't too far away from the capital but they couldn't be seen from there.

Meanwhile at the palace Yan Cho was more relaxed than ever in his life, he was with his beautiful wife being a happy man. But how long will his happiness last?


	22. Chapter 22

Paste your document here...Invading the Fire Nation palace wasn't an easy job, but with Isano in charge everything went perfect. When Yan Cho heard troops were coming to take him down he putted almost every guard in the front line to protect the palace, yet she couldn't leave Keyra alone so he had to stay there with her.

In the meantime, Mia and the others were in the palace, by entering trough a secret place known very well by Mia. They went in the throne room thinking he might be there but he wasn't there. When they got out, ready to go to his personal chamber, they met with Mia's former personal servant.

"Wait! There is something you need to know before you're going after him, especially you Yumi." They all listened. "It's about your sister…." She couldn't finish because Yumi started talking.

"I swear that if he did anything to her…" she was interrupted.

"She and Yan Cho got married the last night, and to be honest they love each other very much." Everyone was very surprised, especially Yumi. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to break her sister's heart.

"And what do we do now?"

Mia tried to find a solution, when an idea popped. "I know what to do, just follow my lead." They arrived in front of Yan Cho's chamber door, but first knocked some guards. "I enter, alone."

Chan caught her hand. "I'm not letting you in alone!"

She gave him a kiss, before she could tell him. "Trust me, it's going to be ok."

She entered without any warning and yelled at Yan Cho. "Look here, bastard, I have outside 3 elite firebenders and one elite earthbender, and let's don't say a word about me. Let's make a deal, we won't kill you…" Keyra stood scared and frozen in the bed listening to what Mia has to say "…if you are going outside and tell everyone that you give up the throne of the Fire Nation."

"And let me guess, you and your precious husband will take the throne?" She laughed.

"No, someone more competent than you or me, or anyone else, will do it. So what's your answer, you really want me and my friends to kill you, because as a matter of fact we have all the reasons to do it." He thought a while but he gave a final answer.

"Fine, I'll do it, but what's going to happen to me?" Mia couldn't believe he was doing this, did he loved Keyra that much? She wasn't just an excuse to have sex?

"You are going to be banished from the Fire Nation Capital!" Even if it was hard for him to agree he had to, he didn't want to leave Keyra with her heart broken. He did what Mia asked him to do and after he packed his things and him and Keyra were escorted outside the capital.

It was already evening, when Isano asked Mia. "So, who's gonna be the Fire Lord?"

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" She smiled and drank from her tea. "It's you, the way you leaded the troops was just amazing, you deserve to be the Fire Lord."

Isano's coronation took place the next morning, and in the same day Mia and Chan left the capital to the Water Tribe to get their little girl back, leave the past behind and start a new life somewhere in the Fire Nation. Mirai and Yuuta left as well the Fire Nation, promising that they will come to visit. Yumi convinced Ryu to stay with her, now that her house was empty without Eri and Keyra.

Few days after Eri's wedding took place. Everyone was happy and glad everything was over, but none of them knew that many years after this beautiful and peaceful era, a war will take place.

The End


End file.
